young justice to Avengers
by BlueWingFan
Summary: On a mission to stop klarion, the young justice team is teleported to the marvel universe where they meet the avengers
1. Chapter 1: Meet Batgirl

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever. I am nervous on what you have to say, I hope you like it.**

Batgirl was standing still while chaos arose around her. She was wondering how it went wrong so fast, how everything and everyone were down except her and robin. "Batgirl!" He kept calling her name to get her attention, she just kept looking at her friends layed out on the floor.

10 hours earlier...

"Robin, batgirl, kid flash, artemis, zatanna, superboy, rocket, and aqualad, proceed to the briefing room." Everyone began to walk to the room where batman had told them to meet. Kid flash ran, or rather sped, to robin's side. "Why are you smirking? What did you do?" Robin ignored his question, smirked even wider, knowing why batman called them to the briefing room.

Once kid flash walked into the room, he knew why robin was smirking. "Team, meet your new member, batgirl." Batgirl waved at everyone. Robin walked next to batman while the team spoke with batgirl, "Batman, what's the real reason you called us down here for?" Batman sighed, "It's klarion, he... Team." Everyone turned around, giving their attention to the dark knight.

"Klarion has been creating havoc all over happy harbor." Kid flash nodded his head, "you'd think after we defeated them for the whole 'child-and-adult-worlds' incident he would've stopped." Robin looked at him, "dude, villains don't stop if they get defeated, you should know that with the rogues." "True. But why would he want to go at it again?"

"Good question." Batman said pulling up video feed on the holograms. "All I know is that ne wants to get all of your attention. So, he must be desparate because so many of the civilians are reporting that he wants you guys to show your faces." Batman said, waiting for the team to say anything. Aqualad turned to his team, "Let's go then."


	2. Chapter 2: What happened

**Thank you all for reading my first chapter! I am so happy that you guys liked it I would probably update, or try to update it every Sunday… keyword= try. Hope you guys like this one I whipped up, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine.**

 **Ps,** _italics and underline= mind link_

 **Chapter 2: what happened?!**

 **Previously:** _"All I know is that he wants to get all of your attention. So, he must be desperate because so many of the civilians are reporting that he wants you guys to show your faces." Batman said, waiting for the team to say anything. Aqualad turned to his team, "Let's go then."_

Batman looked at batgirl, "Are you sure you want to go?" batgirl looked at him, "Of course I would, why would I pass up the chance to see how good this team is? After all, the boy wonder makes them seem like they are fun, and I _need_ some fun in my life."

"Okay… Robin?" robin looked at his mentor, "yes batman?" "Be careful." "When am I ever?" robin said with a grin. Batman watched as robin left, "That kid may one day give me a heart attack." Batman walked to the zeta tube, "Batman 02" the AI stated.

Once the team was in the air, Wally turned to face batgirl, "What's your real name?" "Classified." Both batgirl and robin replied at the same time. "jinx!" robin yelled, everyone stared at robin's outburst. "Sorry." Artemis remembered what she was about to do.

 _SMACK_! Was heard on the bioship. "Ow Artemis! What was that for?!" "Shut your pie hole Baywatch! You know exactly why I smacked you." Wally rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually I don't know why you smacked me." Wally pouted. "You are _so_ clueless! She's a bat! Her name is classified just like robin's and batman's!"

Batgirl looked at robin, "Do they always fight?" "All the time BG, all the time." Robin replied. "Do they like each other or something?" robin smirked, "They may not know it yet but they look like a couple. And no, they aren't a couple." Aqualad looked at M'gann, "Are we near?" Miss Martian nodded, "We're closing in on the location batman gave me." "Thank you Miss Martian." Aqualad replied. "No problem aqualad."

When they approached the location where Klarion was, Miss Martian put the bioship on camouflage mode. Superboy turned to M'gann, "Mind link." She nodded. _"Mind link established."_ Miss Martian said happily, _"It's fun to have another girl on the team!" "Hey, what about zatanna?"_ robin said.

" _Yeah, but Zatanna isn't really around, she's mainly doing stuff outside the cave. Plus, batman said to let her cope with the whole doctor fate incident."_ M'gann said sadly. All of a sudden, the bioship shook.


	3. Chapter 3: SHIELD!

**Hey guys! It's time for chapter 3! Thank you guys for still reading and not giving up on me. Hope you enjoy, please review (with nice comments). Thank you "** _ **daughter of ironman06"**_ **for that nice comment, it's nice to know that someone is reading my fanfic. See you guys next week.**

 _Again, this = mind link_

 **Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine. Enjoy!**

 **Previously:** _"Yeah, but Zatanna isn't really around, she's mainly doing stuff outside of the cave. Plus, Batman said to let her cope with the whole doctor fate incident." M'gann said sadly. All of a sudden the bioship shook._

Artemis was the first to telepathically speak, _"What was that?!"_ everyone looked at Miss Martian. _"I don't know, but she's hurt!"_ Aqualad stood up so he could see what was going on outside of the ship. _"It's Klarion! He…. he opened a portal!" "What is he doing?!"_ kid flash yelled back.

"She's being pulled in!" Miss Martian yelled aloud. Everyone saw a bright red light as they were being heaved into the threshold. Next thing they knew was that they were falling. M'gann was trying to gain control of the ship. "Ugh, come on girl." She said to herself.

Everything was running smoothly again, kaldur spoke, "Is everyone okay?" everyone nodded except robin. "Robin?" Kaldur said. Robin was staring outside. "Robin, what is it?" "It's Bright outside…. when we left, it was barely beginning to be night outside."

Everyone turned to look outside, batgirl then spoke, "We're not in happy harbor anymore." Kid flash looked at her, "Really?" he said sarcastically. "Sorry." She replied, "But we aren't, this doesn't look like it." "She's right," robin spoke, "This looks like New York or something."

Everyone looked outside, shock on their faces. "How did we get here then? Happy harbor isn't that far from New York for it to be day already." Kid flash said. Kaldur turned to face his team, "We need to find shelter. M'gann, could you possibly land somewhere that is safe?" "Sure thing aqulad."

-LINEBREAK-

M'gann chose to land in an empty field and everyone got out of the bioship, Aqualad gave his orders, "Robin, contact batman and tell him the we have had a setback." "Sure thing, but all I have already tried earlier. I can't get a hold of him, all I hear is static, I even tried Agent A." Robin said looking at batgirl.

"How come you didn't say that earlier robin?!" Artemis exclaimed. "Sorry I was just trying to get a hold of him before panic goes around." Robin said to her. "To late for that robin!" kid flash yelled.

All of a sudden, they heard helicopters. "It's the FEDS!" Wally exclaimed. Aqualad looked at M'gann, "Take artemis, Kid flash and superboy out of here we will COM you when we are in the clear, just get out of here. Robin, batgirl, and I are going to steer them clear of you guys."

"Sure thing aqualad." M'gann said rushing on the ship with kid flash, Artemis, and superboy following. Once they left in camo mode, they heard, "This is SHIELD! Stand down and come forward with your hands up! If not, we will use lethal force!"

Robin looked onto his holo-glove, "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement Logistics Division!" robin yelled at both batgirl and aqualad. "They're like ARGUS on this world, except the whole US knows about this organization!"

Batgirl looked at him, "What do you mean by 'this world'!" "We are on another world batgirl! Get a hold of yourself!" aqualad interfered in the conversation, "GUYS! If this is like 'ARGUS', we need to leave, now!" They nodded at their leader and ran.

SHIELD ordered their men to go down there and take them in forcefully. "Stand down, now! My men are going down to get you! Don't say I didn't warn you!" "Will this guy just be quiet?!" batgirl said to herself. Robin looked up, "We have company! And not the good kind! So not feeling the aster!"

 **Whooo! *pops fingers* "ow!" okay, this is the longest chapter I have written. Well sorry they didn't meet the avengers yet, probably in chapter 4 they would meet them. I am just writing as I go, soooo…. Yup. By the way in this story Wally and Barbara knows that dick is robin.**


	4. Chapter 4:

**Hey guys, back with the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy it, especially since my mind was blank for the entire week, I barely started typing this chapter Thursday. R &R guys. [Read & Review; in case you didn't know] well here we go….**

 _Mind link= looks like this_

 **Disclaimer: these characters are not mine.**

 **Previously:** _SHIELD ordered their men to go down and take them in forcefully. "Stand down, now! My men are going to get you! Don't say I didn't warn you!" "Will this guy just be quiet?!" batgirl said to herself. Robin looked up, "We have company! And not the good kind! So not feeling the aster!"_

Batgirl, robin and aqualad were making their way through the field when they were suddenly surrounded by SHIELD men. "Don't let them see what you are capable of." aqualad said to them while they were back to back. They nodded at his remark.

The men were pointing their guns at them, robin was trying to figure out how to counter their attack without them getting shot. He looked at his former leader, who was thinking the same thing, _how do we get out of here?_

Batgirl looked closely at the guns, she noticed that they weren't regular guns, "Guys, those are tranquilizers." Robin nodded and aqualad looked at her, "Thank you, batgirl, we may actually have a chance to get away, just don't get shot, I have atlantean skin-"

"And we have Kevlar no biggie." Robin said cutting off aqualad. "No biggie? You have exposed skin." Batgirl remarked gesturing at his arms. "I'll be fine, they probably don't know what Kevlar is, hopefully they don't." they turned back to their fighting stances, facing the SHIELD agents.

Robin was the first to deploy a kick to two of the agent's head, knocking them unconscious. Batgirl and aqualad following suit, knocked the others down. When the SHIELD the agents were down, they ran for their dear lives.

-LINEBREAK-

"Really?" wally said, while aqualad, robin, and batgirl explained what had happened. "Yes, for the fifth time wally." Robin said. "sorry…. Hey robin," robin looked at wally, "why don't you hack into SHIELD." Robin looked at him with an evil grin.

"Nice idea wally," he began typing ferociously on his holo-glove, "Aha!" everyone but superboy jumped at this. "There's a team here, it's called the avengers. It's like the justice league, except they are newbs at this ' _superhero'_ biz." They looked at the picture he brought up.

"Who's the guy with the bow and arrows?" Artemis asked. Robin clicked on a separate photo of him, "He's…. Hawkeye AKA Clint Barton. He's one of the SHIELD agent, he has a lot of training, and he's… an assassin?" he said questioningly. "there's nothing else on this guy I can find right now."

Wally looked at robin, "My turn! Who's the robot?" robin clicked on him, "That's Ironman AKA Tony Stark-" "Why would a robot have a name?" wally interrupted, robin glared at him, "Wally! You didn't let me finish. Ironman AKA Anthony Stark. He outed his identity when he became ironman. He has no fighting skills, and no abilities. He's useless without his suit."

"The one with the stars?" aqualad asked. "Huh. He's is captain America AKA Steve Rodgers. He was put under ice for years, he was born in the world war II era. And before you ask, he was stuck in ice for years and they thawed him out recently."

"Who's the lady?" M'gaan piped up. "She is Black widow AKA Natasha Romanoff. She was born and raised to be a Russian assassin, she has more fighting skills than Hawkeye." Conner walked closer, "Who's the guy in the cape?"

"That guy is Thor, he is a Norse mythological god, son of Odin." "What about the green one?" Barbara asked. M'gaan then asked, "Is he Martian?" "The green guy is Hulk AKA Bruce…Banner." Wally, Barbara, and dick shared a look, "When he is angry he turns into hulk." Dick said, trying to not let anyone comprehend that he almost twitched at the name _'Bruce'._

"Let's go do something, I'm bored." Wally stated, trying to change the subject. "Yeah! Let's go explore, wouldn't it be great?!" M'gaan said, mainly to Conner. He shrugged. "We don't have any civies though." Robin said, everyone who liked the idea frowned.

-LINEBREAK-

"This is way better! And more fun!" wally yelled while knocking a thug off of his feet, everyone nodded in agreement while taking down their own thugs. Robin almost felt at home, it was dark and there were many thugs in New York since the avengers didn't do the little crimes. "I'm so feeling the aster!" Robin yelled.

While robin and batgirl were taking a guy down with ease, they heard someone say in a hushed voice, "Be quiet! We still don't know what they're capable of." Robin and batgirl shared looks, "Miss M!" M'gaan looked at him, then he pointed at his head with two fingers.

" _Everyone here?"_ (M"gaan). _"Here."_ (Artemis) _"*grunt*"_ (superboy) _"Hey megalicious."_ (Kid Flash) _"Here."_ (Batgirl) _"Here."_ (Robin) _"Here, now why is it that we have to meet?"_ (Aqualad) _"I don't know; it was robin who wanted to meet."_ M'gaan said, walking closer to her teammates. Everyone looked at him.

" _Yeah, I, well we,"_ he said gesturing to batgirl _, "Heard people watching us. Should I do my thing?"_ Batgirl looked at him curiously, wondering what his 'thing' was. Everyone nodded and prepared for a distraction.

Robin swiftly moved into the shadows. When he was on top of the roof, he looked at them and noticed that it was the ironman, captain America and Thor. He watched for a few seconds to see if they had noticed yet, and they didn't. _"It's the ironman guy, stars and stripes, and the knight in shining armor."_

Robin awaited aqualad's command. _"Don't engage, I repeat don't engage. Batgirl will assist you on top."_ Robin stood silently until he felt batgirl creeping up on him, he turned around and smirked. She looked down defeated. They nodded in agreement that robin was to do the first part of trolling.

He walked behind them, batgirl close by, "What are you guy looking at?" tony spoke, "These kids who are in costumes thinking that they can handle the superhero gig." Robin was hurt by those words, "I'm hurt that you think that." Tony, cap, and Thor shrieked now realizing that someone other than them, was with them. Robin hollered his famous cackle.

 **Whoo! That was the longest one yet! 1,079 word. Hope y'all enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update sooner; I was out on vacation. We were nowhere near Wi-Fi, nor did I have signal on my phone. But now I am back, and here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the DC or Marvel cinematic universes**

 **Previously:** _He walked behind them, batgirl close by, "What are you guy looking at?" tony spoke, "These kids who are in costumes thinking that they can handle the superhero gig." Robin was hurt by those words, "I'm hurt that you think that." Tony, cap, and Thor shrieked now realizing that someone other than them, was with them. Robin hollered his famous cackle._

Ironman, Thor, and captain America stared at the raven haired boy. Batgirl came out from behind robin, "Hey robin, who do these guys think they are? Saying we can't handle 'the superhero gig'. We've probably been at it longer than these newbs."

Ironman stared at the girl, "Excuse me, but what are you? Ten, eleven? The point is you're a child dressed in a costume you probably got for Halloween." She looked at him, "And you guys aren't dressed in a costume? This," she said pointing at her costume, "Is _not_ a Halloween costume. This is a specially made get-up to use while crime fighting. _And_ I'm fourteen. He's thirteen." She said, pointing at robin.

Captain America stared at the two teens, "What ironman is trying to say is that you guys are too young to be in this-" robin cut him off, "Where we," he said pointing at himself and batgirl, "come from, we can never be too little to fight crime, or be part of crime. And from what I know, you guys don't fight crime, you only fight the big battles."

Thor looked at them, shock written all over his face, "How could little mortals be able to fight in such dangerous events?" Cap nodded, "Who even let you guys fight crime?" the rest of the team watched in the shadows until wally walked behind robin, "Our mentors did." The three 'heroes' shrieked, "How did you guys get up here so quietly?" tony asked. Everyone stepped out of the shadows, standing next to wally.

Robin replied, "We," he said pointing at batgirl and himself, "were trained to be stealthy. Then I had an idea to teach them a little something about stealth, seeing that it would come in handy." Conner looked at the sky curiously.

He quickly turned his head back to his team, "Guys. We have company." Aqualad nodded, "We shall go then." Captain America added, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave." Robin looked at batgirl and they both chuckled. Cap looked at them strangely, "What's so funny?" "You sound like boy scout." Batgirl laughed, "No offense superboy."

The team began to run over to the other end of the roof to make a disappearance, but then ironman flew to stop them, "Oh no you don't." robin said to himself. He pulled out his holo-glove, typed in some codes. Sooner than later, ironman's suit was flying to the other side of the roof, shooting at the other pair of avengers.

Wally ran over to robin, "Nice." "Thanks." Robin replied, and followed his friend off of the roof and to the bio-ship. Before they got on the bio-ship, Conner turned around and saw helicopters surrounding the area that they were once at. He also saw a lady in a black, and a guy with a bow. He quickly pushed everyone onto the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, back with chapter 6. So I found out that I have been spelling Miss Martian's name wrong... it's actually spelled** _ **M'gann**_ **. Well now that that's covered…. Thank you "** _ **Daicar"**_ **and "** _ **me myself and I"**_ **for the awesome reviews, they keep me going, and help me stay confident when I type. I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I just didn't know what to write next. Well let's get on with it! Here we go….**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with DC or Marvel**

 **Previously:** _Wally ran over to robin, "Nice." "Thanks." Robin replied, and followed his friend off of the roof and to the bio-ship. Before they got on the bio-ship, Conner turned around and saw helicopters surrounding the area that they were once at. He also saw a lady in a black, and a guy with a bow. He quickly pushed everyone onto the ship._

"That was a close one." Robin said. "Yeah, a really close one." Wally replied, "Well now what? We don't know how to get home, even if we did we probably won't have the materials for it." Artemis looked up at wally, "What if we go get help from SHIELD? I mean, they're the only ones that have similar tech on this earth."

Robin looked at Wally, "No." "Why not? They could help us." Wally complained. "I said no wally." Robin replied, trying not to raise his voice. Wally turned to the team, "Stubborn bats. They don't know when to ask for help." When he looked back at robin, he was getting _the glare_ , "I heard that. I'm not deaf." Robin turned around and didn't want to talk the rest of the ride.

Batgirl put her hand on his hand, he looked at her, "Yes BG?" "We need help, and SHIELD may be the only ones to do that." "I know, but bats he-" she glared him down. Not expecting it, his eyes widened. "It doesn't matter what bats would do, you're not batman, robin." He looked down, "I know that BG, I just want to make him prou- never mind, you guys can go, I don't want to meet them, do what you want."

She looked at robin angrily, "What do you mean you don't want to meet them? You have to be there when we talk to them, you know more tech than we do. You have to go with us." They all nodded, wally spoke, "Yeah rob, we need you to be there with us, that's what makes a team. Without the others, we are not a team."

He looked at his teammates, "Fine, I'll go. One condition. You all will be professional, and not act like children." He said, mainly talking to wally. "Okay, let's go." M'gann said excitedly, putting the bioship on the course to the helicarrier. Conner grunted, he didn't care, as long as no one threatened his team or M'gann.

-LINEBREAK-

"Come on, we come in peace?" wally said. The avengers stood in front of them, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Artemis already down for the count. Superboy was angry, 'how dare the tin man shoot M'gann?!' he thought. Thor raised his hammer and aimed at the angered teen, once he shot the teen, he became angrier.

"Aahhhh!" superboy charged at Thor, but before he could hit him, Thor was already in the air. Captain America threw his shield at the teen, when it struck, it bounced off of his head. Superboy faced cap, "Stop throwing things at me!" ironman turned to whisper to captain America, "Huh, he knows how to talk better than hulk.

"Stop talking about me! And leave my friends Alone!" kid flash ran towards where robin was, then something wrapped around his body, "What is this?!" KF yelled. Hawkeye jumped down from where he was. "Who are you? Let me guess, purple arrow?" kid flash said and laughed. "No, the name's Hawkeye." He said, then struck the back of the red-head's neck.

Robin saw Hawkeye strike KF, "BG! KF is down!" he yelled in his comm. "I know, I saw, just stick to the shadows boy wonder." "oh my-" "What Robin?" "Superboy, he- oh my gosh-our big gun is down. I repeat, superboy is down."

Batgirl jumped off where she was, she saw the team. Batgirl was standing still, while the chaos arose around her. She wondered how everything and everyone except her and rob were down. "Batgirl!" she heard her name being yelled by robin. "Batgirl!" he kept on yelling her name to get her attention, but she just stared on, she just kept on looking at her friends displayed on the ground.

Robin ran up to her, "BG! They're going to surround us if we don't get out of here. We need to go, now!" she snapped out of her trance, and nodded. But when they took a step they heard a repulse charging up, "Don't move kids, we either do this the hard way or the easy way. The hard way: we fight you till you go down, or the easy way: you come with us and don't put up a fight. You choose."

Robin looked at batgirl. He held up his hand towards her 'You wanna take them on?' batgirl shrugged, 'I don't know'. 'let's do this' robin nodded towards the avengers. She nodded. The avengers, minus hulk stared at the two teens, wondering what all of the shaking of the heads and hands were. "For Batman." They stood in a self-defense stance. "Okay, the hard way it is."

He shot at them, but they did a few back handsprings to dodge it. Hawkeye pushed robin forward as soon as he landed from the backhand spring. They began to fight while black widow and batgirl fought, widow winning.

Whenever Hawkeye tried to land a punch, robin would dodge it. "Why don't you fight back kid?" "Eh." "Really? 'eh' is all you have to say?" "yeah." Robin wondered if batgirl was okay, "BG you doing fine?!" no response. "BG?!" again, no response. Then out of nowhere, a woman struck his back, and he fell forward.

Robin quickly stood up, and began to away. "Two assassins against me, great." "Kid, you can still surrender." "No thanks, my mentor would be disappointed in me if I did." "Who's your mentor kid?" "Batman of course." Robin dodged a roundhouse kick but didn't see the fist that was going towards his face. "Ow."

"When I get home bats is gonna be mad." Next thing he knew another fist was flying towards him, he flipped away from the arrows that were also trying to get him. Robin was getting tired, but he knew if he stopped, they would immediately defeat him. Ironman began to shoot at him, which robin barely missed… he was beginning to slow down.

Arrow after arrow, shot after shot, fist after fist, robin began to see spots, his body burned from so much movement. He let the darkness envelope him, falling to the ground he passed out.

 **Hello…. What do you think? Again I am really sorry for not updating earlier. Well, R &R guys. I will try to updating sooner. -BWF**


	7. Chapter 7: Interogations

**Hey guys….. sorry about not posting anything sooner, it was just that my laptop hasn't been wanting to work and there was no wifi, and I don't really know how to continue the story. so… yeah. I kinda wanted to try point of views so when you finish this chapter tell me what you think so I can either continue or stop. Well, thanks to those who reviewed. Okay I think you have waited long enough for another chapter. Here you go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own avengers or young justice.**

" _This_ _ **" = thoughts**_

 **Connor's POV ("Point Of View" for those who didn't know)**

Connor groaned as he came back to the world of consciousness. He winced as he opened his eyes; the light was really bright, and gave him a headache. There was glass around him, in a cylindrical shape. He thought back to when he was at Cadmus, being in solitude. He began to panic, and quickly rose to his feet, causing the headache he had to grow.

 _Where am I?_ He looked around, trying to find an exit. He began to bang his fist onto the glass, but it seemed to be indestructible. _WHY ISN'T IT BREAKING?!_ He thought dreadfully. He felt like something on display, he couldn't see past the glass around him. "Let me out of here!." he yelled in anger. He quit striking the wall, hope of getting out anytime soon, shrinking every second that passed.

He sat up against the glass, and rested his head against the glass _M'Gann? Team? Where are you?_ He thought to himself. But then he felt a tug in his brain. " _It's okay Connor, everyone's fine. But I haven't heard from robin, I'm sure he's okay though_." M'Gann said (more like thought) to him. " _Thank goodness everyone's alive."_ Connor said in relief. " _We are also happy to hear you well, Connor."_ Replied Kaldur.

 **Director Fury's POV**

Fury watched as the super teen stopped pounding his fist into the glass and sat down, resting his head on the glass. "Director Fury, sir?" agent Hill called. "Yes, agent Hill?" "The smallest one has woken up." Fury looked at her, "Tell agents Barton and Romanov to assist me in interrogation." "Yes, sir." Replied agent Hill.

Fury watched as she walked away to her station, speaking in the microphone. "Agents Barton and Romanov, report to Interrogation Room three. Barton and Romanov, IR three." Fury stepped down from his station, and walked to the interrogation room the kid was supposed to be. _Since this kid is the smallest, he should be the easiest to interrogate. Right?_

Wrong. As soon as Fury began to interrogate the child, he refused to answer any of his questions, smirking the whole time. "kid, if you answer my question, I will give you candy." Agent Barton said, trying to use bribery on the kid. The kid raised his eyebrows, "How old do you think I am?"

"Eight, nine, maybe ten?" He replied. "You wish. I am neither of those ages." "Well, then how old are you kid?" "Thirteen, and stop calling me kid." "Well then what should I call you, kid?" "I don't know, just stop calling me kid." "Okay then, kid." Robin rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You don't know when to quit do you?" "Nope, that's my specialty." Clint grinned cheekily.

Robin looked at him, "You're infuriating, and that's not a good thing. I barely use that word while speaking." Natasha smiled, he was getting on Clint's nerves. "I am not… you're infuriating, whatever the heck that means. You appeared out of nowhere, and for all we know, you might be an alien." Robin sighed and put his fingers to the bridge of his nose, "If I was an alien, I would have been out of here by no time. In case you have not noticed, I'm human."

"You sure don't act like a human kid. I mean what's a kid doing with all of those big words, and gadgets, and tech anyways. And where are your parents? Aren't they worried about you?" Robin clenched his jaw while having a slight frown.

"What? Out of comebacks, kid?" Clint said without realizing what robin's body language meant. Romanov elbowed him, "Knock it off, Barton." Robin showed more of his frown and began to glare at Clint, who was getting weirded out. Romanov asks, "Are you okay?" robin looked at her with an angry glare, "I won't say anything until I know my team is safe. Even if they are, I still won't say anything." He said with a defiant tone.

Nick fury tired of robin's antics, steps away from the wall and stands in front of the table that robin is cuffed to. "No more games, kid. I need to know who you are, where you and your friends came from, and how you appeared out of thin air." "First off, once again, I am not a kid. Second off, I am not telling you anything about my friend or myself. Lastly, we came to the helicarrier to ask for your help. But since you attacked us first I am not going to give you information of my team or our lives."

Clint then sighs and says, "I don't know where you get off saying that kid, but we're the interrogators, and you're the… interogatee?" Natasha interrupted Clint, "The point is, we can't help you or your team until you help us." "And I can't help you until I know that my team is safe."

 **Wally's POV**

Wally was laying down while staring at the ceiling and moving his hands at high speeds. He then sat up while facing the door. An idea filled his mind and smiled, even though the consequences. "Why didn't I think of this before?" He asked himself. He stood up and walked to one of the walls around him and knocked. He proceeded this process until he reached the door. When he knocked on the door he began to jump in excitement, it's the thinnest of the four walls around him.

He then began to try to phase his hand through the door, then pulls it back in. _Faster. I need to go faster._ He thinks to himself. He began to run in circles to get his molecules moving, then phases fully through the door and lands on his knees with a headache and a slightly bloody nose. "I have to find the others." He ran to the next hall and ran past several windows, while he was passing a room, he saw a boy that had black ebony hair. _Okay, I've got my hacker. Now how do I get in?_ he thinks to himself.

Standing in front of robin he saw the woman in black, the purple arrow dude, and a guy with an eyepatch, with their backs to him. _Okay…._ He looked into the window to see better. Robin then saw his friend and began to fiddle with his gloves. Wally looked around the door and found a keypad, then smashed it; electrical music to his ears. Next thing he knew a siren began to blare and robin was pulling him down the hallway as fast as his legs could pull them.

 **Okay guys, I am really sorry. I had writer's block, and I couldn't think of anything to type, this is what I put together in a month. Again I am really sorry, and would like to thank those who has supported me. Till next time.**

 **-BWF**


	8. Chapter 8: Big Belly Burger

**Hey guys... sorry for putting a chapter up this late.. this year has kinda been hard... but that's okay, so YJ season three is coming!!! Can't wait to watch it... I don't honestly know what to write next but.. I'm gonna wing it and see where it takes us.. here we go...**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own YJ or Avengers..**

 _Thoughts will look like this_

 _"Mind link will look like this"_

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 **Robin's POV**

Robin saw KF standing outside the door, concentrating on something. He sat up straighter, "Listen arrow guy and... um, miss.. I have to go, so if you don't mind me, I'll walk my self out." The two avengers didn't have time to reply as they heard circuits being fried and a blur of yellow coming in then leaving the way it came.

"KF?! How did you get out?!" "I phased! Cool right?!" "Yeah, you got a bloody nose though.. there's like, blood all over your face..." Wally looked at his friend sheepishly, "Umm, yeah.. right.." he then attempted to wipe his nose, only to smear it all over his face.

They heard several footsteps coming closer to them. "Let's go, we got to get the others out, and fast." "Aye aye, Robin!" He then grabbed Robin and ran to somewhere quiet and safe. Well, as safe as it could get on a ship full of agents out to get them.

 **Artemis' POV**

She sat on a white cot, elbows on her knees while rubbing her temples, feeling a headache coming on. _I need to get out of here.. you'd think Rob would be-_ she was cut off by the sound of a thud hitting the door, then a hiss while it being opened. She quickly stood in a fighting stance, only to be met with the faces of Robin and Kid Flash.

She frowned concerningly (idk if that's a real word.. if it isn't... it's is now..),"Wally what happened to you?!" Robin props his elbow onto KF's shoulder, "You seem concerned, _Artemis._ "Smirking widely and hinting at her saying Wally's name. "Umm. No, well, I mean who wouldn't?! There's blood all over his face!" Wally smiles at her, "Aww, you care about me?" She glared at him, "Shut up, baywatch."

 **Batgirl's POV (during Robin's interrogation)**

Batgirl had her arms crossed over her chest while frowning at the "heroes" in front of her. Steve was standing quietly next to Tony while he questioned batgirl. "Okay little girl, I want answers!" She sighed and picked at her finger tips on her gloves, mimicking as if she was picking her finger nails, "Answers come at a price." She said lifting her eyes to Tony. "Name your price." Tony replied.

She leans forward, fingers clasped together, "Big Belly Burger. A number 7, with a Medium, scratch that, a large coca-cola, large fries and lemon juice." They look at each other, then at her strangely, "What? You guys don't eat your fires and burgers with lemon juice?"

Steve shakes his head, "No, it's not that.." Tony looks at her awkwardly, "What the heck is Big Belly Burger?!" Barbara slams her fists onto the table, "You don't have Big Belly Burger here?! What's wrong with you people?! What do you guys eat?! Vegetables?!" (A/N I like veggies, don't hate me.. plz..)

Stark yells, "That's enough! No more games! Who's your leader?!" "I'm not playing any games. I just want food." Steve then speaks up, "We have McDonald's." "As long as it's a burger.. I guess it'll do." Tony and Steve walked out after her answer, knowing that if she didn't get food, she wouldn't talk. She smirked, and rubbed her hands together, _free food,_ she thought to herself.

 **2 mins later.. (don't question how quick it was..)**

She sat upright as they walked through the door with her food "Finally!" They gave her the food, and she began to eat, then stopped, "Where's my lemon juice? I asked you for lemon juice! It's a necessity! I can't do this without my lemon juice!" Tony sighed then walked out. Steve stared at her, she raised her eyebrows. "What're you looking at?"Steve scoffed. "What's so funny?" Batgirl asked, getting fed up. "Nothing, you're just acting like a child."

"What do you expect I'm in my early teens." She said. She looked up when tony walked back in with a container full of lemon juice, he handed it to her. "Thanks. Now. Could I get some privacy while I eat, I don't like it when people stare at me while I'm eating." Tony scoffed and walked out with Steve following him out.

 _Finally._ She thought. _Some peace and quiet._ She then plucks out a strand of her hair, grabs the lemon juice and her soda and manages to make a tripwire bomb, not to big, but enough to hold them off. (A/N don't ask how it was done. She's a part of the bat clan.. that's all you need to know..)

She grabs her food and holds the bag with her mouth. She pops the vent above her chair open and climbs through hummin to the tune of _Mission Impossible._ She suddenly hears the door open and a splatter of liquids. (A/N what? Did you think it was going to be a lethal bomb?? Don't hate me... it kinda exploded... not too harmful..) she chuckles to herself. _That'll mess his shiny suit up._

 **Okay guys. I just finished it.. All for you guys!.. phew... it's 2:23 where I'm at... hope you enjoyed it. I had the help of my lil bro.. _Da.wayne_ thanks bro. If I messed up I'm sorry guys it's 2 am, and my brain is tired yet not, I don't know, it was fun writing this, with that said and done, I'm going to sleep.**

 **-BWF**


End file.
